La colección de Brittany
by HopelessHeart
Summary: Brittany solo quiere completar su colección. Femslash


**Titulo:** La colección de Brittany  
**Autor:** HopelessHeart  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Parejas:** Rachel/Brittany - Rachel/Quinn - Brittany/Santana  
**Disclaimer: **Glee es propiedad de Ryan Murphy y Fox.  
**Nota del Autor:** La idea la obtuve de glee fluff meme, un día que estuve aburrida y me dispuse a leer los prompts... gracias a la persona que se le ocurrió la idea. Necesitaba escribir algo y pues salió esto... Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

Como todos los chicos en el club, Brittany, aunque nadie lo pueda creer, también tiene ambiciones. Y no porque todos crean que ella no es el creyón más brillante de la caja, significa que eso sea cierto. Bueno, algunas veces si, pero no es culpa de Brittany que solo le sean importantes las cosas interesantes de la vida, como por ejemplo: los patos, ver sonreír a las personas, bailar, abrazar a Santana o besar a Santana, o a cualquier persona, pero sobre todo a Santana…

Y precisamente en besos era que Brittany estaba pensando en este momento. A ella le gustaba coleccionar besos, mientras más gente besara, más grande sería su colección, y más feliz sería. Por lo que por supuesto los _gleeks_ no podían ser una excepción. Esa era la razón por la cual su claro mirar estaba viajando por todos y cada uno de los _gleeks_, que compartían muy animados mientras esperaban por el profesor Schuester.

Los primeros que llamaron su atención fueron Matt, Mike y Puck que intentaban enseñarle unos pasos a un Finn que parecía extremadamente confundido, quejándose de una manera que lo hacía ver como un niño, uno muy inmenso en opinión de Brittany. Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza después de observarlos unos segundos más, esos pasos de baile los podría aprender hasta un chimpancé, pero después de todo era Finn y hasta ella entendía que no sería capaz de aprenderlos hasta dentro de muchas, muchas repeticiones.

Siguiendo su trayectoria, se encontró con Kurt y Mercedes, que parecían acalorados con las cabezas muy juntas; por la intensidad con la que hablaban y la emoción en sus rostros, Brittany estaba segura que estaban compartiendo algún chisme cruel como de costumbre. A un lado estaba Artie con Tina sentada sobre su regazo soportándose con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio. Los dos se miraban con tanta ternura, que Brittany tuvo que sonreír. No podía evitarlo, ver a las personas felices la hacía sentir feliz, y más si eran sus amigos.

Sentada en el piano junto a Brad estaba Quinn, muy interesada en lo que el pianista tenía que decir. Brittany sabía que Quinn era una experta en el piano, y era un beneficio para ella porque Q le tocaba encantada cualquier pieza cuando se quedaban solas en el salón después de Glee, esperando que su mamá pasara por ellas para llevarlas a casa. Al otro extremo del piano estaba Santana con una expresión aburrida en su rostro mientras observaba a Puck y a los otros chicos que, dándoles nuevamente un vistazo, lucían aún más frustrados. Santana rodaba los ojos cada vez que Finn fallaba el paso.

Volviendo de nuevo al principio, Brittany estaba pensando en sus ambiciones… una de ellas: su colección de besos. Y si lo pensaba mejor, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, podía darse cuenta de que había cumplido su objetivo. No había ni uno solo de los chicos del club que Brittany no hubiese besado. Pero por alguna razón, Brittany tenía un pequeño presentimiento de que no era así. Arrugando el ceño decidió que quizás tendría que preguntarle a Santana. Santana, siendo su novia, quizás sabría la respuesta a esto. No, quizás, no: Santana siempre sabía.

"¿San?" gritó Brittany llamando a la latina. Santana volteó hacia donde estaba sentada, sonriéndole ligeramente. Brittany la llamó haciendo un gesto con su mano y la chica obedeció enseguida.

"¿Sucede algo, B?" preguntó Santana, sentándose en el asiento vacío junto a su novia. Brittany acercó mucho más la silla a la latina, volteando todo su cuerpo en dirección a ella, y colocando sus dos brazos cruzados sobre el hombro izquierdo de Santana, susurró en su oído: "¿Recuerdas mi colección?"

Santana pensó por un momento. No estaba segura a cuál colección se refería la rubia. Brittany siempre tenía una ocurrencia diferente para cada día. Un nuevo día, una nueva colección. Como aquella vez que estuvo coleccionando pájaros en su casillero, y Miss P tuvo que intervenir porque acababan muriéndose y Britt quedaba devastada.

Sin saber elegir entre tantas, Santana observó a la chica con una expresión de confusión en su rostro, Brittany simplemente dejó un ligero beso muy cerca de los labios de Santana, haciendo que la latina recordara de inmediato. Santana arrugó el ceño, asintiendo.

"Oh… esa…" dijo con disgusto, recordando por fin.

"¿Estas enojada?" preguntó Brittany, alejándose de la latina con preocupación. No le gustaba cuando S estaba de mal humor.

"No… es sólo…" comenzó Santana. Por supuesto que le enojaba. Brittany era su novia, y aún así tenía esas absurdas ganas de besar a todo el mundo. Esa era la peor colección que se le había podido ocurrir a la chica, y por supuesto a Santana no le hacia gracia, pero si Brittany era feliz ella también lo era. "¿Qué sucede con ello?" se resignó, dejando escapar un suspiro.

Brittany sonrió con emoción, acercándose de nuevo a la chica, adoptando la misma posición con los brazos cruzados sobre el hombro de Santana.

"Creo que ya cumplí mi misión. Estaba observando a todos los Gleeks y me di cuenta de que ya los besé a todos..."

"¿Entonces…?" preguntó Santana sin tener idea cuál era la finalidad de esta desagradable conversación, mientras su mirada viajaba con fastidio por todas y cada uno de las rostros de sus compañeros, con ganas de voltearles el rostro de un golpe con el solo pensamiento de que estuvieron cerca de su chica.

"Tengo un extraño sentimiento, San… como si me faltara alguien…" respondió Brittany, arrugando de manera adorable el ceño. Santana no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Quizás. Quizás no" habló Santana encogiéndose de hombros. "¿Prometes olvidarte de esta absurda colección si te ayudo?" preguntó Santana. "Eres mi novia, B. Y yo soy Santana López, no puedo permitir que sepan que mi novia anda por ahí besando a cualquiera. Nada de eso. Además, me disgusta saber que andas besando a estos perdedores." Santana terminó sacudiendo su cabeza. Brittany sonrió, besando la mejilla de su novia repetidas veces.

"Lo prometo"

"Ok" aceptó Santana, sonriendo. Cuando B prometía, B cumplía. A menos que se le olvidara, pero para eso la tenía a ella. "Entonces veamos…"

Santana tomó la mano de Brittany, llevándosela a los labios para dejar un pequeño beso, y dirigió su mirada en dirección a los chicos. Puck estaba ahora con la guitarra en su regazo, sus ojos cerrados, mientras sus dedos tocaban suaves acordes. Al parecer su paciencia no fue suficiente con Finn.

"Puck…" comenzó Santana, rodando los ojos. Ese efecto siempre lo tenía cuando el chico estaba a la vista, era inevitable.

"Si, claro. Puck es el más fácil de todos, solo tuve que preguntarle" respondió Brittany con una sonrisa y un asentimiento. "Es buen besador ¿o no?"

"No" gruñó Santana, tensándose. Era cierto, pero no quería saber a Puck cerca de Brittany. Puck es un cerdo. Sacudiendo la cabeza, continúo. "Matt…"

"Salimos, así que está de más decir que…"

"Mike…" dijo Santana entre dientes. No necesitaba recordar a Matt haciéndole una limpieza bucal, frente a todo el club, a la persona junto a ella, quien actualmente es su novia. Brittany arrugó el ceño por la interrupción, pero no dijo nada.

"La semana pasada en el salón de matemáticas, mientras todos estaban en la cafetería… Me dijo que le gustaba y…"

"¡Brittany!" se quejó Santana con un gruñido. Las voces, las risas, las notas en el piano y en la guitarra que llenaban el ambiente se detuvieron, y todas las miradas estaban sobre las dos chicas. Pero todos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo, asustados, cuando la latina los asesinó con la mirada. "Llevamos tres meses saliendo" siseó Santana, bajando el tono de su voz.

"Pensé que estaba bien que cumpliera mi objetivo, S" dijo Brittany con voz débil, y parecía al borde de las lágrimas. "¿Vas a terminar conmigo?" preguntó bajando la cabeza. Brittany sabía que a Santana no le gustaba cuando besaba a otras personas, pero de verdad quería terminar su colección.

"¿¡Qué! ¡No! Claro que no" respondió Santana enseguida. Suspirando, subió la cabeza de la chica, con dos dedos en su barbilla. "Lo siento. Siento celos ¿ok? Además, prometiste que lo dejarías, así que mejor terminemos con esto. Sólo no quiero detalles"

Brittany volvió a sonreír, dando brinquitos en su silla. "Ok" asintió, besando a su novia en los labios.

"Puck, Matt, Mike, Finn…" continuó Santana, de nuevo con una sonrisa en su rostro ¿Cómo podía estar enojada con su novia después de eso?

"Oh, Finn. Si" respondió Brittany, asintiendo. Recordando lo húmedo y torpe que son los besos con Finn. Estuvieron saliendo meses atrás. Con Finn era extraño porque Santana siempre sabía resolver las dudas que ella tenía, Finn no hacía más que confundirla aún más.

Santana se estremeció con disgusto, también recordando la vez que besó a Finn. Nada agradable. Asintiendo, continúo. "¿Kurt?" preguntó Santana insegura. Probablemente era él quien faltaba.

"Si. ¿La vez que fingió ser heterosexual? Fue en su casa. No fue mucho porque solo me hacia preguntas sobre los labios de los chicos. Pero es algo." respondió Brittany, encogiéndose de hombros. Santana levantó las cejas, observando a Brittany con curiosidad. "¿Qué?"

"Nada" respondió Santana, sacudiendo su cabeza. Lo que Brittany quería, Brittany conseguía, y era mejor no saber como. "Mercedes…" Santana se echó a reír, porque en serio, ¿Mercedes? Era imposible… _imposible_… o no…

"Listo"

La risa de Santana paro en seco. Con los ojos casi saliéndose de sus orbitas, observó a su novia. "¿Cómo demonios hiciste que _Aretha_ te besara?" siseó. Santana comenzaba a sentir miedo de la persona junto a ella. Y se suponía que ella era la de temer.

Brittany inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, pensativa. "Ella misma me lo pidió"

"¿¡Qué!" por segunda vez, todos en el salón voltearon a ver a Santana. Y por segunda vez, la latina los atemorizó con su mirada. Dedicándole una adicional a la chica junto a Kurt. "Cuéntame" le pidió a Brittany, volviendo a mirarla. No iba a poder creerlo hasta no escuchar la historia.

"No es nada interesante. Pasó hace una semana" respondió Brittany con miedo, guardando silencio cuando Santana gruñó, pero al darse cuenta de la mirada temerosa de Brittany le hizo señas para que continuara. "Eh… nos vio besándonos en los lockers de las Cheerios, el jueves que fue a buscar a Kurt. Cuando te fuiste, la encontré muy nerviosa, junto a la puerta…"

"Si. La recuerdo. Estaba algo extraña" dijo Santana pensativa, observando a Mercedes, platicar con Tina.

"Bueno, pues me preguntó que se sentía. Creo que Kurt le ha hablado de besar a otros chicos. Me dijo que solo era curiosidad, pero estaba tan nerviosa. Y yo necesitaba cumplir mi misión, así que me ofrecí…" sonrió Brittany.

Santana rodó los ojos. "No puedo creerlo. Estás loca, B"

"¿Qué?"

Santana notó la preocupación en la voz de Brittany. "No, no. no lo digo de mala manera. Quiero decir… ¿es en serio lo que me dices? ¿En serio besaste a Mercedes?"

"Si, San" asintió Brittany muy seria. "No fue mucho, solo un pequeño beso en los labios"

"Ok. Eso me tranquiliza al menos un poco. Continuemos…" asintió Santana. De verdad necesitaba terminar esto antes de que las ganas de asesinar a alguien siguieran creciendo. "A Artie lo besaste durante un numero ¿cierto?" recordó.

"Si" afirmó Brittany, asintiendo.

"Va… ¿Tina?" preguntó Santana, arrugando el ceño, mientras observaba a la chica morder el cuello de Artie. Rodó los ojos, sintiendo ganas de gritarles que consiguieran un cuarto.

"Tina fue quien me besó" respondió Brittany. "Fue hace dos años. Le gustan las chicas también. Fuimos novias, pero todo sucedió en secreto. Tina es tímida"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Santana, observando a Tina con curiosidad. "Eso no parece correcto"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Brittany, confundida… primero, por lo que Santana había dicho. Segundo, porque su novia normalmente formaba un drama por cosas como estas.

"No puedo ni siquiera imaginármelas juntas. Es… extraño… e incorrecto" respondió Santana, observando a Brittany a los ojos. "Simplemente no"

"Bueno… pasó. Pero Tina es extraña. Le gustan los vampiros." Fue la respuesta de Brittany. Santana sonrió.

"A ti no. Eso es lo que digo. Simplemente, no"

Brittany comprendió entonces a que se refería Santana. Sonriendo, besó la mejilla de su novia. Le gustaba que S la conociera. "Solo queda Quinn… esta de más decir que nos hemos besado"

Santana rodó los ojos, pero sonrió. "Lo sé" Prefería mil veces que fuera a Quinn a quien besara Brittany que a cualquier otro perdedor. Tampoco estaba diciendo que Quinn no lo fuera.

Brittany sonrió también, repasando de nuevo el salón con la mirada. "Son todos" brincó con alegría, pero Santana sacudió su cabeza con el ceño arrugado. Sabía a quien no recordaba la rubia.

"No. Falta…" empezó Santana, pero la puerta abriéndose con fuerza y una insoportable voz llenando la habitación respondieron por ella. Si Santana lo hubiese planeado, quizás no hubiese salido tan bien.

"¡Buenas tardes, queridos compañeros!" se anunció Rachel Berry, entrando al salón a toda velocidad con las partituras en la mano. Seguido por el profesor Schue luciendo cansado. Como de costumbre fue ignorada por todos.

"Rachel…" susurró Brittany, con una sonrisa. "¡Falta Rachel!" con emoción junto sus manos dando brinquitos en su silla, observando a Rachel repartir las partituras.

"¿Britt, por qué estas tan emocionada?" preguntó Santana, con un suspiro. No podía ser posible. Podía soportar saber que su novia había besado a cualquiera, pero que el pitufo pusiera sus labios sobre los de Brittany, los labios que ella besaba, con demasiado gusto, iba a arruinarlo todo. Ahora recordaría a Rachel Berry cada vez que besara a su novia en los labios.

"San" comenzó Brittany con seriedad. "Rachel es magnifica y todos se comportan muy feo con ella. A mi me gusta. No más que tú, pero me gusta. Va a ser divertido." Respondió Brittany, levantándose de la silla y acercándose a Rachel, que le regaló una de esas sonrisas insoportables que siempre tenía en su horrible rostro y que Santana no podía distinguir si eran falsas o no.

Santana se quedó en su asiento, atónita, observando como Brittany le sonreía al Yeti con coquetería, ¡frente a sus narices!. ¿En serio? ¿De todos los perdedores tenía que ser Rachel la que faltara? ¿No pudo haberla besado hace unos años, o antes de que saliera con ella? Santana gruñó con fuerza. O mejor, ¿por qué B no podía decir que le daba asco y abandonar la cuestión?

Al menos tuvo la satisfacción de ver sobresaltar con miedo a los chicos a su alrededor cuando gruñó de nuevo, volteando asustados su atención hacia Schuester que comenzaba con la lección.

_**XxGleexXxGleexXxGleexX**_

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" preguntó Rachel, consiguiendo a Brittany en el salón del coro, observando el piano con preocupación. Las clases ya habían terminado y era extraño verla allí sola. "Estoy dispuesta a asistirte si así lo deseas"

Rachel se ofreció aunque no estaba segura de acercarse a la chica. Brittany había estado comportándose de una manera muy extraña estos dos últimos días. Las caricias, los abrazos, los coqueteos, las situaciones incomodas con Santana, las miradas asesinas de Santana, las amenazas de muerte que la perseguían en sueños representadas con la voz de Santana, la tenían absolutamente confundida y cansada. Su vida era muy valiosa, y la necesitaba para poder cumplir su sueño en Broadway.

Pero Rachel no tenía el corazón para dejar de hablarle a Brittany, o para pedirle que se detuviera. Para Rachel era importante que Brittany estuviera feliz, porque si Brittany estaba feliz entonces Santana también lo estaba, y eso le evitaba muchos problemas. Además, la chica lucía algo decaída en este momento.

"¿En serio?" sonrió Brittany, acomodándose en un extremo del banco frente al piano, palmeando a su lado para que Rachel se sentara. Rachel asintió, regalándole su sonrisa perfecta, sentándose junto a ella.

"¿Estas interesada en aprender a tocar el piano? Yo podría ayudarte, o bueno, escuché que Quinn es muy buena, mucho mejor en mi opinión, así que estoy segura que ella podría ayudarte si así lo quisieras" habló Rachel, estirando sus dedos para luego colocarlos sobre las teclas, comenzando a juguetear con ellas.

"No lo estoy" habló Brittany, con la mirada fija en la cantante. Le pareció extraño el comentario sobre Quinn, aunque Brittany compartía la opinión de la chica, ella sabía que Rachel no alababa a nadie más que a si misma. Pero Brittany tenía otras cosas más importantes en que pensar…

Como que le atraía Rachel. Siempre le había atraído. Pero simplemente no estaban hechas la una para la otra. Brittany estaba enamorada de Santana, eran sentimientos diferentes. Brittany solo deseaba besar a Rachel para completar su colección, con Santana quería estar abrazada mientras veían una película de Disney. Para Brittany era más importante lo segundo que lo primero.

"Oh… pensé que…" Rachel se detuvo cuando sintió a Brittany acercarse peligrosamente, colocando una de sus manos sobre su pierna, muy cerca de la orilla de su mini falda. _Aquí vamos de nuevo_, pensó con nerviosismo. "¿Britt?" preguntó Rachel con voz temblorosa, dejando caer su mirada en la mano de la rubia sobre su pierna, para luego echar un vistazo hacia la puerta.

De nuevo, ¿Qué buscaba la Cheerio? Ella no podía saberlo, pero si Santana cruzaba esa puerta y las conseguía en esa posición, Rachel no iba a vivir para averiguarlo.

Brittany solo sonrió seductoramente, haciendo pequeños círculos con sus dedos en la pierna de Rachel, mientras se inclinaba, invadiendo el espacio personal de la diva. Rachel estaba tan nerviosa que no podía reaccionar. La Cheerio la hacia sentir nerviosa. Brittany tenía algo hipnotizante, que le hacía entender a Rachel como había hecho la chica para atrapar a una persona como Santana. Rachel pensaba que ese algo estaba en los ojos cristalinos de la rubia.

"¡Berry!" exclamó una voz conocida, llena de ira, desde la puerta. Era oficial, Rachel Berry no iba a ser una estrella de Broadway.

Con un nudo en la garganta, volteó en dirección a la puerta. "Quinn…"

"¿Qué demonios hacen?" siseó la rubia, acercándose a zancadas a las chicas, clavando sus ojos en los de Rachel, que tragó grueso por lo intensa que era la mirada de la chica. Si tenía suerte quizás le concediera un último deseo.

"¡Hey, Q!" sonrió Brittany como si no sucediera nada, lo que quiere decir que ni se alejó de Rachel, ni movió su mano.

"Quinn… pu-puedo explicarte…" tartamudeó Rachel, nada característico en ella.

"¡Y una mierda, Berry!" chilló Quinn, haciéndola sobresaltar. Rachel cerró los ojos, preparándose para su muerte cuando la mirada de Quinn se posó en la pierna donde la mano de Brittany seguía aún dejando no muy inocentes caricias.

Cuando el golpe no vino Rachel abrió los ojos, mirando suplicante a Brittany. No alejaba ella misma la mano de la Cheerio, porque no sabía si Brittany se sentiría rechazada, y de verdad no quería hacerla llorar. Sabía por experiencia propia lo que le esperaba por parte de Santana si eso sucedía.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Brittany, confundida por la expresión de miedo y angustia en el rostro de Rachel.

Quinn se cruzó de brazos, entrecerrando los ojos. "¿Qué haces sintiendo al Yeti, B? ¿Qué con Santana?"

Rachel rodó los ojos al escuchar el apodo de labios de la ex Cheerio. Sabía que Quinn solo estaba celosa. Solo la llamaba por los viejos apodos cuando estaba celosa o enojada.

"Yo…" comenzó Brittany, retirando su mano al ver la expresión asesina en el rostro de Quinn, directamente hacia ella. Sentía ganas de llorar, Q nunca la miraba de esa manera.

"¿B?" preguntaron desde la puerta. Rachel abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, levantándose con rapidez, para alejarse lo más posible de Brittany.

"¡No hice nada, lo juro!" chilló antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo. Quinn rodó los ojos, cruzándose de brazos.

Santana la observó, confundida. "¿Terminaste de volverte loca, fenómeno?"

"¡Hey!" siseó Quinn. "No la insultes"

"¿O qué, _Juno_? ¿Desde cuando defendiendo a la enana?" preguntó Santana, sonriendo con malicia.

"Desde que es mi novia, así que mejor aleja a B de ella, que lleva los últimos días tratando de meterse en los pantalones de mi chica." siseó Quinn con mucho más veneno en su voz. Las otras tres chicas se quedaron atónitas ante la confesión. Brittany y Santana porque no se lo esperaban. Rachel porque no pensó que Quinn se atreviera a decir algo.

Hacia dos semanas que Rachel le había confesado su amor eterno a Quinn, a lo cual la rubia rodó los ojos, pidiéndole que dejara el dramatismo porque no vivían en una novela. Rachel asintió, pidiéndole que fuera su novia entonces. Quinn aceptó, al principio asegurándole a la cantante que solo había aceptado porque era la única persona que no le molestaba alimentarla a las tres de la mañana. Rachel, conociendo a Quinn solo asintió, uniendo sus labios con los de Quinn. Desde entonces estaban intentando que esto funcionara, y junto con otras millones de condiciones, absurdas si le preguntan a Rachel, Quinn había puesto como condición que fueran anónimas.

"¿Eres gay, Rach?" preguntó Brittany, sonriente. Había temido desde que supo que faltaba Rachel, que la chica se negara porque no le gustaban las chicas. Y comenzaba a pensar que no iba a suceder, porque Rachel parecía indiferente o temerosa cuando Brittany coquetea con ella. Ahora entendía. No era porque no le gustaran las atenciones que tenía hacia ella, era solo que no solamente le temía a Santana, sino también a Quinn. _Pobre Rachel_, pensó Brittany.

Rachel abrió y cerró la boca varias veces hasta que pudo conseguir su voz, respondiendo sin quitar su mirada de la de Quinn. "No me gustan las etiquetas, pero si ser novia de Quinn me hace gay, si, soy gay" respondió con orgullo.

Quinn sonrió por primera vez a su novia, para luego mirar a Brittany. "Ahora explícame que hacías tocando a mi novia"

"Solo quería besarla" respondió Brittany dejando caer sus hombros. Santana gruñó con fuerza, llevándose las manos a la frente.

"¿Qué?" preguntaron Rachel y Quinn en unísono, luciendo confundidas.

"Si. He besado a todos en Glee, solo me falta Rachel para completar mi colección" confesó Brittany con tristeza. "Necesito besarla. Es mi meta"

"Pudiste pedírmelo…"

"¡Rachel!" chilló Quinn, golpeándola con fuerza en el hombro.

"¡Ouch! Solo es un beso, para que Brittany pueda completar su colección. Yo no tengo problema" se quejó Rachel, colocando su mano donde Quinn la había golpeado. "Además tu no deberías tener problema tampoco, si mal no recuerdo, Brittany acaba de decir que ha besado a todos en Glee. Tú formas parte de Glee, lo que me lleva a pensar que Brittany y tu se han besado"

"Y mucho más que eso…" murmuró Santana desde su lugar frente a la puerta.

"¡Cállate!" chilló Quinn, mirando a la latina que solo sonrió con malicia. "No sucedió nada más" agregó Quinn al ver la expresión de incredulidad en el rostro de su novia.

"¿Por qué no puedo creerlo?" pregunto Rachel, cruzándose de brazos y observando a las dos chicas con curiosidad, haciendo nota mental de sacarle luego la información a Quinn. Quinn gruñó, dispuesta a replicar, pero Brittany habló primero.

"Chicas, ¿puedo besar a Rachel, ahora?" preguntó como si no hubiese estado presente en la conversación desde el principio.

"Brit… creo que debes olvidar eso" habló Santana, acercándose a su novia.

"¡Pero, S! ¡Quiero completar la colección! ¡Quiero besar a Rachel!" se quejó Brittany como niña chiquita. Rachel sonrió. Sonrisa que se desvaneció con rapidez cuando sintió la mirada asesina de Quinn sobre ella.

Santana gruñó, mirando a Rachel. "Hazlo rápido, Yeti. Acaba con esta pesadilla de una vez"

"¿Qué? ¡No!" gritó Quinn, tomando a Rachel por la cintura posesivamente. "Nadie más que yo puede besarla. Es mía"

Rachel se sentía tan orgullosa de Quinn en ese momento. Pero la expresión en el rostro de Brittany la hizo sentir mal. Se suponía que Brittany debía estar feliz, no triste. Solo era un beso, que no iba a significar nada porque ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de su novia. "Amor…" habló con voz suave llamando la atención de la rubia, cuando la tuvo señaló con su cabeza en dirección a Brittany, que hacia pucheros con los brazos cruzados observando a Santana.

"Ok,_ Juno_. Lo que mi novia quiere, lo obtiene" siseó Santana, acercándose a Quinn. Rachel en seguida se colocó entre las dos. "¿Crees que me agrada la idea de los labios de tu insoportable enana sobre mi novia?" dijo Santana en tono despectivo, mirando el rostro de Rachel frente a ella.

"¡Hey! No le llames así. Respétala" se quejó Quinn, mirando sobre el hombro de Rachel, que no era tan difícil por la estatura de la chica. "Esta bien, puedes besarla. Pero no volverá a suceder. Te quiero, B. Eres mi amiga. Pero Rachel es mía. Solo yo puedo besarla"

Brittany sonrió por fin, dando brinquitos. Quinn empujó ligeramente a Rachel hacia Brittany. Rachel se acercó a la Cheerio invadiendo su espacio personal, echando un ultimo vistazo a las otras dos chicas, que estaban en la misma posición -brazos cruzados, con expresiones de disgusto muy similares. Rachel se preguntaba si eso era algo que Sue Sylvester les enseñaba en los entrenamientos-. Ante la mirada, Quinn asintió y Santana solo desvió la suya. Brittany dio el siguiente paso colocando sus manos en la cintura de Rachel, atrayéndola por completo hacia su cuerpo. Rachel pasó los brazos por el cuello de la rubia, acercado sus labios a los suyos. Cuando estuvieron muy cerca Rachel susurró: "Pudiste evitarme tantos desvelos. Solo tenías que pedírmelo"

Brittany rió, y cerrando la pequeña distancia que las separaba, unió sus labios con los de la cantante. Santana gruñó, sintiendo una mezcla entre ganas de vomitar y ganas de correr a golpear al pitufo. Solo estaba presenciando esto en caso de que Berry quisiera sobrepasarse con su novia.

Quinn estaba observando a las dos chicas con las cejas levantadas. La vista frente a ella era agradable, y comenzaba a sentir calor en lugares donde se suponía no debía sentirlo. Al menos no fuera de la habitación de Rachel, con Rachel presente. Pero ¿Qué demonios? Estaba embarazada y las hormonas no eran nada agradables con ella, eso lo supo desde el principio.

Esto no pasó desapercibido por Santana. "¿¡En serio, Q!" Quinn se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz alterada de Santana. Quinn estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas. Solo respondió con un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa maliciosa.

El beso que había comenzado con un suave roce de labios, ahora era mucho más apasionado. Brittany estaba disfrutando el momento, jugueteando con su lengua dentro de la boca de Rachel. Rachel estaba encantada con la situación, los labios de la rubia sabían a durazno, era embriagante. Brittany si que sabía besar. Un pequeño gemido se escapó de sus labios, cuando Brittany atrapó su labio inferior entre los suyos, para luego morderlo ligeramente.

Santana sitió celos al escuchar el sonido que dejó escapar Rachel. Miró a Quinn que estaba a punto de babearse mientras observaba como Berry contaminaba a Brittany y Santana no lo podía creer. Golpeándola en el brazo, Quinn reaccionó desviando la mirada en dirección a Santana (muy a su pesar) la vio acercarse a Brittany a zancadas, ello hizo lo mismo colocándose cerca de su novia. Tomándola cada una de un brazo, las separaron con brusquedad. Las dos chicas habían estado tan pérdidas en el beso que la sorpresa fue grande al sentir el brusco movimiento.

"¡Suficiente!" gruñó Santana, pasando un brazo por la cintura de su novia de manera posesiva. Quinn hizo lo mismo. Rachel y Brittany con las respiraciones agitadas solo sonrieron, sin que sus miradas perdieran contacto.

"Eso fue… intenso" fue Rachel la primera en hablar, lamiendo sus labios aún sintiendo el sabor de los labios de la Cheerio.

Brittany asintió con entusiasmo. "Y espectacular" comentó estando de acuerdo.

"¡Brittany!" se quejó Santana, asesinando a Rachel con la mirada.

"Deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo" dijo Brittany, acercándose de nuevo a Rachel.

"¡NO!" gritó Santana, colocándose entre las dos. ¿Qué demonios le había hecho a su novia? Por esto odiaba a Berry, ahora debía encargarse de que Brittany no se acercara a ella. Quinn por su parte estaba muy tranquila, pensando en que si eso volvía a suceder, no sabía lo que su cuerpo era capaz de hacerle hacer en ese momento. Brittany y Rachel se echaron a reír.

"Bromeaba, San" habló Brittany, aún entre risas acariciando la mejilla de Santana.

"¿En serio? ¡Pues te vi muy emocionada con el Yeti!" se quejó Santana, cruzándose de brazos, evitando mirar a Brittany a los ojos.

"Es espectacular, S. Deberías besarla. Es genial. ¿Verdad, Q?" preguntó Brittany, observando a Quinn, que seguía sin decir nada. Luego de la escena de posesivismo de hace un rato, era de esperarse que Quinn se viera mucho más alterada que Santana. Sin embargo, tenía una expresión extraña en el rostro y parecía ausente.

"¿Amor?" preguntó Rachel, observando a Quinn con preocupación, que solo siguió allí de pie mirando a ningún lado con su brazo alrededor de la cintura de su novia.

"¿Qué le sucede?" preguntó Santana con fastidio, observando a Quinn.

"Quizás Drizzle no se siente bien" habló Brittany preocupada.

"¿Quinn, estas bien?" preguntó Rachel de nuevo, colocando sus manos en las mejillas de Quinn. "No me asustes, amor. ¿Beth está bien?" preguntó Rachel comenzando a asustarse. "No vuelvo a besarme con Britt si eso es lo que te molesta"

"No, no" reaccionó Quinn por fin, saliendo de su trance al escuchar que no se volvería a repetir lo que acababa de presenciar. "Deberías intentar, San. Nadie besa mejor que Rachel. Y estaba pensando en que las cuatro podríamos…"

"¡NO!" chilló Santana sabiendo que a Quinn no se le estaba ocurriendo nada bueno. "No pensabas en nada. ¡Las malditas hormonas están jugando con tu mente! Primero vas toda diabólica a reclamar al Yeti como tuyo, ahora la ofreces ¡Vaya loca!" Santana estaba al borde de tener un colapso nervioso, no podía creer que Quinn estuviera a punto de proponer tal cosa. Pero la cosa estuvo peor cuando Brittany abrió la boca…

"¿En serio, Q?" preguntó Brittany esperanzada. Quinn asintió con una sonrisa estúpida. Rachel parecía confundida. Primero Quinn no quiere que Brittany se le acerque, ahora prácticamente la lanza sobre Santana. Definitivamente algo grave tuvo que haberle pasado a Quinn durante los últimos sesenta segundos. "¡Genial! Va a ser tan divertido"

"¿Perdieron la maldita cabeza? No, No, NO" gritó Santana. Brittany la besó en los labios para callarla. Tomando su mano, se acercó a Quinn tomando también una de sus manos con la mano que tenía libre. "¡B!"

"Shh" siseó Brittany con una sonrisa, trayendo la mano de Santana hacia sus labios, besándola. Al final del día Santana siempre terminaba obedeciendo a todo lo que Brittany quería.

Quinn sonrió con malicia, tomando la mano de su novia para que no se quedara atrás. Quizás se había vuelto loca, pero la culpa no era de ella. La culpa la tenían Rachel y Brittany por ese beso tan sexy que habían compartido. Y aunque no le agradaba del todo la idea de compartir a Rachel, si eso se volvía a repetir ella estaba más que dispuesta a compartirla.

"No entiendo, Quinn. ¿De qué se trata todo esto?" preguntó Rachel, confundida dejándose llevar por la chica.

"¿Recuerdas el "Mucho más que eso…" que mencionó Santana? preguntó Quinn con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

"¿Oh? Oh… ¡Oh!" exclamó Rachel, sonriendo al recordar el tono de Santana cuando dijo esas palabras. Rachel sonrió, observando a Santana, que seguía quejándose, lanzándole miradas asesinas a ella y a Quinn.

"Exacto" sonrió Quinn con malicia, besando la mano de Rachel, quién sonrió de la misma manera acelerando el paso. Esto va a ser interesante…


End file.
